


Interlude: Midpoint

by chennieforyourthoughts



Series: the captain and his crew [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exchange Student Seungmin, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Stray Kids Ship Week 2019, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: Every afternoon, Felix waits for Seungmin to call.





	Interlude: Midpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Stray Kids Ship Week 2019 Day 1: Online/Digital
> 
>  
> 
> This is super short, but it's from the Exchange Student AU, a few months after "Natural-e" when Seungmin has gone to America.

Felix pillowed his head with his elbows, resting for a moment as he waited for his Skype to buzz. The clock on the wall ticked, hypnotic in its rhythm and grounding in its familiar steadiness. Sure enough, a minute before six-thirty, Felix’s laptop chimed a familiar tune, and he sat up and adjusted the tilt of his screen. “Early as always, babe,” he greeted, grinning as Seungmin moved his screen and the video tilted.

“Good to see you too, ‘Lix.” Felix pushed a few papers away to make more room for his laptop, and a few thousand miles away Seungmin winced as Felix’s calculator tumbled off the desk along with them.

“I know, I know!” Seungmin tisked as Felix pouted at him.

“Are you going to pick that up?”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.” A very short staring match ensued, although it was more both trying to see what had changed with the other in the day it had been since they’d last called than trying to convince the other to clean/not clean. “Have a good day?”

Seungmin had stretched out on top of his bed; Felix could see his socked feet waving in the air behind him. “Yeah! The American system is pretty different, so it’s taking a little bit of time to get used to, but I’m starting to get the hang of it. How did your calc test go?”

“It’s done and over with,” Felix laughed, and Seungmin chuckled. His hair was fluffed and moved with him when he shook his head, and Felix wanted to pat it. His fingers tingled, so Felix picked up his laptop and carried it over to his bed, where he too lay down on his stomach and began twirling his feet as well. “Why do I feel like the stereotypical eleven-year-old girl at a sleepover?” He asked, and Seungmin shrugged fondly.

“It may be the cat socks,” Seungmin replied, and Felix nodded like he agreed— which he did. “The fluffy pink cat socks.”

“They’re comfortable, you know,” Felix protested, and this time it was Seungmin who laughed.

The video call tilted as Seungmin moved on his end, making his laptop slide to a different position. “I’m wearing the pair you sent me, you know,” he announced, and then Felix was virtually face-to-face with the aforementioned pair of bright blue cat socks. “They’ve been keeping me from getting blisters from all the walking I’ve been doing! Probably the best thing you’ve ever given me.”

Felix whined. “What about my love?”

“When’d you give me  _ that? _ ” Seungmin questioned, and for a second Felix stared at the camera stunned, but then the younger was breaking into a sunny smile and cooing. “Aww, Felix baby, you actually took me seriously?”

“Scratch my previous statement.” The off-white sheets were cooling rapidly over the evenings as fall crept in, but Felix knew that where Seungmin was, it was finally starting to get warm enough to wade into the ocean. “I don’t like you anymore.”

“Oh really?” Seungmin wriggled a brow, and Felix looked away and huffed in exasperation. “Might a video date at the beach tomorrow help you make up your mind again?”

He simply couldn’t help it; Felix smiled. “Your English is getting really good…. I don’t know, I’m thinking Hawaii, just you and I, might do it better.”

“We can’t just forget Chris, can we? And what about his new exchange student Woojin, and the kid Jeongin you keep telling me about?”

“I don’t share nicely.” Felix’s smile had faded to a pout, and Seungmin imitated it.

“All or none.”

One breath, then another. Felix’s eyes were closed, and he focused on the way Seungmin’s speech lilted a little, then he opened them.

“Then we’re on the countdown to Hawaii, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@chenniepenny](https://twitter.com/chenniepenny). Come scream with me about MIROH~


End file.
